LED technologies provide many advantages including high-energy efficiency, eco-friendliness, controllable lighting, durable quality, long lifespan, etc. To promote low carbon living and protect environment, LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications.
Along with the development and widespread of information technology, people receive more and more contents from various information resources. Currently, there are several common indoor (for example, exhibition centers, department stores, supermarkets, etc.) information push systems and methods. The first option is to save information of all exhibits/products to a guiding device (such as iPod, iPad, tablets and other specially designed devices). When a user wants to find out about a certain item, he/she needs to manually search for it by locating the exhibit/product section on a specific software and listen to the introduction through speakers or headphones. Comparing to distributing paper-based promotional materials, this method is environmentally friendly because it uses reusable devices, and the exhibits/merchandise database could be regularly updated. However, there are some drawbacks with this method. For example, it may be inconvenient and time-consuming for the users to manually locate a specific item. It may be exepnsive to purchase and maintain these guiding devices and headphones. The guiding devices may need to be manually and individually updated, which may be a significant task. The exhibits/merchandise information database may take up large storage spaces in the guiding devices, which may require costly hardware upgrades.
The second option is to use guiding devices that store all exhibits/merchandise information together with a specially designed information push module for each exhibit/product. When a user is in the vicinity of a certain exhibit/product (within a specific range), its information push module will send a corresponding play command to the guiding device wirelessly via a Wi-Fi, blue tooth, infrared or RFID transmission. In this case, the users do not need to manually search for a specific item. Nonetheless, there are still some shortcomings. It may be expensive to purchase and maintain the guiding devices and headphones. It may also be expensive to provide every exhibit/product with a corresponding information push module. It may require the guiding device to be within certain distance of the exhibits/products to avoid interferences and false commands, which may lead to waste of floor space. The exhibits/merchandise information database may take up large storage spaces in the guiding devices, which may require costly hardware upgrades.
In addition, the above-mentioned information push methods do not have indoor positioning and navigation capabilities so the users might get lost in a large indoor space. As a result, the users may not be able to pinpoint the location for the information pushes.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.